inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking contest! Boys VS Girls Chapter 1
Me:Hi, well chapter 1 is up ! Kaki: YAY, Am I in it? Me: No , sorry , i am not using OCs in this fanfic Kaki: :( Me: But you can say the disclaimer Kaki: YAY Kaki: Youra-nii-san does not own inazuma eleven, she just made this fanfic for fun :), she doesn't own the title pic as well. ---- Asia finals are near , and inazuma japan is training hard, Rika and Touko came to watch, "dinnertime, minna" Aki said "Deleicious" Said Kabeyama, "Thank you" said Haruna, "Don't feel so happy , its not that good" said Fudou hitting a nerve "hey , at least we are giving you food " said Rika , " I can make my own you know" Fudou said , "yea right , you'll be begging us for food" said Rika , "guys stop that"said Aki , "yeah, Rika stop that" said Touko trying to pull Rika " what about a cooking contest? Girls VS Boys?" said Rika, " Huh , I don't have time for these stupid games" said Fudou and turned to leave " so you're scared ?"said Rika with a grin "BRING IT ON" said Fudou and both of them glared angrily at each other "this is getting out of hand" said Haruna, " a cooking contest is not a bad idea " said Fuyuka, "It sounds fun" said Aki ,"Ok then, tomorrow morning, both teams will have 5 members, others will be judges" said Fuyuka, " make them seven " said Fuyuka " make them 7 " said Rika ,"But me, you, Aki,Haruna,Touko we're 5 " said Fuyuka " I'll get the 6th and 7th" Said Rika mysteriously "Ookay then, 7 members per team" Said Fuyuka " see what you did Fudou ? since you got us into this, you'll be in the boys team " said Kidou "HEY!!!!" said Fudou, "Now who else will join the team?" said Endou. "well i think i can cook a little" said Tobitaka, " me too" said Toramaru , " ok that makes 3 , we need 4 more," said Endou , " Tsunami ,will you join , you make delicious seafood " asked Endou , "ok Endou ,leave it to me" said Tsunami , " and Fubuki remember when we went to Hakuren you made a delicious food (i dont know its name), can you make it?" said Endou " sure, captain " said Fubuki , " ok we need 2 more " said Endou " I ...ehm.. I can cook a little " said Someoka , " ok we need 1 more " said Endou , *silence* " seriosly ? no one else ? guys?" said Endou * silence * "sigh ... well it's late anyway, we'll think tomorrow" next day "good morning Endou-kun" said Aki, "good morning Aki" said Endou, "its time for the contest", "your right " said Endou *on their way* "come to think of it, we still don't have a 7th member " Said Endou, " why dont you join?" asked Aki, "nonononono" said Endou, "why not?" asked Aki " bec-because I am not good at cooking" said Endou, "ahh ok" said Aki, but that wasn't the only reason, the real reason was that the judges for the contest are the ones who aren't in both teams, and he wants to eat. Gouenji's room door opened " Good morning" said Gouenji " good morning Gouenji , you're early " said Endou, "yeah..." said Gouenji, the three of them got downstairs , " do you hear that noise?" Asked Aki " now that you mention it , yes, I think it is coming from outside" said Endou ,"do you think they already started " asked Gouenji ,"No way, the contest is sopposed to be indoors " said Aki , Endou slowly opened the door....." what the...."said shocked Endou , "what is it ,Endou-kun?" asked , "did anyone order an extra large crowd?" said Endou ," what do you mean?" said Aki and then both Gouenji and Aki looked outside , there was a very large crowd, cheering very loud , some were cheering for girls and some were cheering for boys, "Endou " said Gouenji " Yes" said Endou , " since when did we have large screens on the walls of the place?" said Gouenji ." WHAT?" said Endou , it was true ther were screens on the outside walls of the place. " SURPRISE, What do you think? " said Rika behind them , the three sweatdropped, "It's ......nice" said Aki " ONII-CHAAN" said a voice, "Yuuka? What are you doing here?" asked Gouenji, " I heard about the cooking contest , so I came to cheer for you, Onii-chan , you are going to win for sure!" said Yuuka ," woaw , wait a minute! , how said anything about me participating ?" said Gouenji " Please Onii-chan" said Yuuka ,"yeah, please Gouenji we're missing one member only , "*sigh*Fine" said Gouenji." well come on the three of you are late" said Rika, and they all went to the kitchen " Kino-senpai look who's here " said Haruna " Natsumi-san" said Aki " Hi Aki its been time' said Natsumi " Natsumi-san , so glad you're here but how?" " I was allowed to come for one day, and i'll go back tomorrow, when Rika told me I just had to come , we'll win for sure " said Natsumi, Aki and Haruna sweatdropped, " thats the spirit" said Rika , " Rika doesn't know about Natsumi's cooking does she?" Haruna whispered to Aki " yes..."Aki whispered back, " wait a minute! we are still missing one" said Aki " She's late" said Rika . " Um guys , where's Tonamaru? " asked Endou " He didn't come yet" said Someoka ," right , since that scardycat is too afraid to sleep alone he is at his home " said Fudou "FUDOU" said Kidou " FINE" said Fudou. " We're here" said Toramaru, Taking his breath "It is so CROWDED outside,we barely made it in alive. " said Toramaru " what do you mean by we?" asked Endou "Ohayo" said a voice, " I know that voice...." said Kabeyama "Nonomi-san!?" he said " Hai I got a call from Rika and she told me about this contest so I came" Nonomi said ( p.s. Nonomi is Toramaru's neighbor) " Finally, now we're all ready, so lets start!" said Rika. the Kitchen was divided to 2 parts , one for the boys team and one for the girls team. "now Rika , will you you make the Lovely-dovey dish?" Touko asked Teasengly "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY LOVELY DOVEY DISH IS ONLY FOR MY DARLING AND NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE" said Rika in which Aki,Haruna and Natsumi sweatdropped. " What did we just got ourselves into?" Aki whispered to Natsumi " No idea.." Natsumi replied. ---- Yuuka's point of view: Yaay, I can't believe I actually get to see the contest from close up! I have to tell Eri-chan and Miki-chan and Mai-chan , I am soo lucky , I have the best brother ever , I wonder what will Onii-chan cook, I'll go see... ---- "Onii-chan" said Yuuka, " Hi Yuuka " said Gouenji, "Seriously, you shouldn't let her enter the kitchen " said Fudou " You're a meanie" said Yuuka , " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" said Fudou, " Calm down man" said Tsunami " HMPH" said Fudou" " Nene , Onii-chan , what will you cook?" Yuuka asked ,"I'll make potato soup" said Gouenji ," Wow, Tobitaka-san what are you cooking?" said Yuuka, " I'm making ramen " said Tobitaka " soka , What about you ?, Toramaru-chan" Yuuka asked ," I'm making ramen too" said Toramaru " what about you? Fudou-chan" Yuuka asked , " well since I am not expirenced in cooking I guess I'll just go with ramen " said Fudou , " What about you, Someoka-chan? let me guess, is it ramen?" Yuuka asked " Nah, I think I'll just go with soup" said Someoka " Soup like Onii-chan ?" said Yuuka, " Nononono, I am going to make ... tomato soup" said Someoka "Ahhh ok" said Yuuka " and you Tsunami-chan? Are you making soup or ramen?" said Yuuka. "None of them , I'm sticking with seafood, I'm even thinking of making sushi" said Tsunami " ok, what about you?, Fubuki-chan" said Yuuka " I'm making pancakes" said Fubuki "pancakes? YAY are they with chocolate?" asked Yuuka " maybe , lets keep it a surprize , ok?" Fubuki winked " Okay" Yuuka winked back " GOUENJI, WHEN WILL you get your sister out of here " said fudou Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Chapter Category:Humor Category:Funny